


Maybe they were meant to be together

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multiple Universes, Multiverse, is that what its called, throbb - Freeform, who knows honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But perhaps to do so they needed to be in a different universe. </p><p>(in which Robb and Theon meet in different universes, needing more time together.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe they were meant to be together

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a small series of 5 (or more) alternative universe containing these two idiots. The first one is of course the actual one and the others to come will be different, set in different times and so on.

**I.**

There is a story told, for years and years that have went by, and for the years and years that are to come, of a young prince that was pushed to become King. His men crowned him, so it is said, after his father's death. 

All the details are supposedly stated - the antagonists, obviously the Lannisters, as well as the protagonists, Robb Stark and his family, trying to overcome the cruel ones. 

(And the one minor - well, maybe not so - tale that some seem to forget, of a young friend - of a young hostage - stumbling into his father's land, going to try and get him on the young wolf's side. As it turns out, it doesn't work - instead, the turncloak, as everyone decided to name him, raided the King of the North's home.) 

But there are still details forgotten; or perhaps, not known, of the young ones catching kisses in their rooms, in the forest, away from the eyes of others.

Of hands wandering on bodies forbidden to touch. 

Of acts between two of the same gender, sneaking away after dinner, up into the older one's room. 

Of lips feeling, _touching_. 

Of _love_. 

*****

It's late, and the two of them are sneaking into Theon's room, attempting to keep their hands off of themselves, at least until they're met with the privacy of the soon-to-be turncloak's room.

"I'll miss you," Robb declares quietly, between kisses with the other boy - the other man. "But you understand, right?" 

"I want to go," Theon replies, closing his eyes. He doesn't know yet, but these words will bring the young King to a confused state - he'll wonder if Theon meant that he wanted to turn his cloak, before he even went there. "I'll come back as soon as it's done, okay?" 

"Okay." 

*****

The whole time Theon is away, Robb is a nervous wreck. He's confused, and doesn't know what to do. 

When Jeyne Westerling comes to comfort him, he gives in, yearning for human touch, but soon learnsthat it's not the same as it was with his previous lover.

Still, she's looking at him with those eyes full of hope afterwards, with her mouth slightly open. 

He's not sure what to do, so he does the only thing he can think of, and it later turns out to be the cause of his death.

*****

Theon's still not sure why he decided to raid Winterfell. He should've gone with the smaller fisherman villages, and gotten away on horse - or foot - to his lover. 

He knows, though, that his father's love (or lack thereof) was not worth it.

*****

Robb reads the letter shakily, telling him of Theon's acts, and he can't help but bring the words Theon told him moons earlier. 

_I want to go._

His fist hits the table angirly before he knows it, his mother looking at him surprised, and he stalks off. 

He doesn't want them to see the tears that are gathering in his eyes, because he thought he had something with Theon. 

Apparently, he was wrong.

*****

It doesn't take long for Theon to be captured as Reek, and he loses his mind because of it. 

_ I should have been with him. Where was I? I should have died with him.  _

*****

Even when they're escaping from the bastard, Theon knows he'll never be fully himself - not without his other half.

*****

The part left out is so small, yet changes so much in the story. 

But, somewhere, sometime, in a different universe, they'll find each other. 

Of course they will.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments with ideas for alternative universes always appreciated for this! I'd love to here your ideas on what to add to this c:


End file.
